Beach goers typically bring beach chairs, umbrellas, coolers, and other items with them to the beach. Beach chairs tend to have pouches and racks on the back of them for storing things like sunscreen and for hanging towels to dry. When the beachgoer is sitting in the chair, the weight of the beachgoer keeps the chair in place. However, when the beachgoer gets out of the chair, the weight of the items in and on the back of the chair, along with the wind, tends to topple the chair over. Similar issues occur at other locations than the beach. For example, people use lightweight chairs at other outdoor events, such as sporting competitions, concerts, and picnics. These chairs can also topple over when not being sat upon.
It would be beneficial to provide a device that can secure a beach chair or other lightweight chair so that it does not topple when it is not occupied.